moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Victoria Cartwright
Atticus Winslow (brother-in-law) Glevanne Cartwright (husband) Darius Lovelace (ex-husband) ♰ Thomas Lovelace (son) Maya Cartwright (daughter) Page Winslow (niece) Knight Winslow (nephew) |Row 6 title = Faith |Row 6 info = Holy Light|Row 7 title = Alignment|image = image:Cartwright2.jpg|imagewidth = 300|caption = art by Muirin007|Row 7 info = Neutral Good|Row 8 title = Status|Row 8 info = Alive|Row 9 title = Signature|Row 9 info = thumb|200px}}'Victoria Ashley Cartwright '(Born 8 June -1 L.C) is an Elwynn Forest human and a Battle Priestess serving under the Grand Alliance military as an enlisted field medic. A patriot of her people, Victoria is a proud spirit whose soul has not been broken over the course of the three major wars. Born one year before the Orcish Horde savagely tore through Grand Hamlet, Victoria's life has always been a bi-product of war. Her family fled for years on end, ending in various areas such as Stormwind City, Capital City, Kul Tiras even Southshore before they finally were able to settle once more back in the Northern forests of Elwynn. The destruction of Grand Hamlet and Sunny Glade (and subsequent darkening by the events of Karazhan) sparked several goodwill pilgrimages throughout Victoria's adulthood. She frequently visits Darkshire and can be occasionally seen traversing the main road which links the town to Raven Hill where her mother is peacefully buried in the cemetery. Victoria is married to Glevanne Cartwright, a paladin serving beneath the Grand Alliance alongside her. He is her second husband, succeeding her deceased husband Darius Lovelace. Victoria had her first child at age fourteen with Darius, a decision she regretted and atoned for by dedicating her life to the Church of the Holy Light. She served for some time at the Northshire Abbey alongside the Northshire Clerics as penance. Darius was slain on the shores of Kul Tiras during the Second War where Victoria met her second husband Glevanne Cartwright. Victoria and Glevanne have a sixteen-year-old daughter named Maya whose care is entrusted by Victoria's father. Physical Description A faded silk headband spells Cartwright boldly in gold thread. The Third War memento is preserved beneath layers of flaxen hair. Dark brows crown her kind olive eyes. Her nose and cheeks are peppered with freckles. Her poignant lips are left unpainted. Silver scars slash her face diagonally. Metal wings sprout from her burnished pauldrons. Two strips of iron drape over the body of her shoulders to form the mantle. The right depicts demonic claws hovering above a priest protected by the Light. The left depicts a priest raising an illuminated staff. A standard issue tabard adorns her plate; various medals are pinned to her breast. Her staff supports a blunt star that glows fervently. A single-shot flintlock pistol is holstered at her hip. Her figure is thick with healthy fat which fills out her outfits. Her sloped shoulders and poised chin lend a grace to the woman. The valleys of her breasts contort the symbol upon her chest. Her slim waist spans into wide hips and thighs. Her feet are inverted childishly. Personality Victoria is regarded as a world-weary woman who refuses to take a break. She is constantly active with anything she can get her hands upon. She always has a sketchbook in her possession which she fills with anatomical sketches to better her understanding of sentient beings. She harshly criticizes herself yet is unable to take other's criticism well. She isn't fond of combat in general and avoids altercations if she can help it. Her stomach is made of iron, which lands her in the harshest of situations. She manages to keep a level head in the most frustrating situations and retains a matronly grace when dealing with others. She is jokingly referred to as the motherly friend because she cares about the well-being of others all too much. She attempts to find the good in everyone and will even skew judgment to satisfy her desire of a peaceful world. A sympathizer, Victoria is heavily prone to crying when faced with any story or events that would cause mild emotions for others. She is fiercely protective of her friends and will watch them like a hawk, and even goes as far as having a panic attack when one wanders off. She is a fan of order and is disgruntled whenever something does not go her way. Keeper of Tears Victoria hoards several vials stored within a velvet pouch secured to her hip. The individually dated vials, each with their own respective glass designs, contain her tears. The labels read a specific date, a descriptive word, and emotion to understand the origin of her tears. The most ornamented glass is dated during January of year 20 on the Lotharian Calendar. The name "Darius" and the world "bereaved" are scribbled beneath the year. A soldered loop is fashioned to the tight cap, indicating it was once worn as a necklace. Her current necklace is a heart-shaped lachrymatory made of crystalline glass. On the back of the heart the name "Glevanne" and the word "beloved" are inscribed into the glass. The glass is enchanted to ensure the tears do not evaporate when exposed to heat. Her tears, as well as Glevanne's tears, mix within the capsule. The sixteenth facet upon the heart is illuminated with a faint holy resonance. Companions Emerson Cartwright, Esq. Emerson Cartwright, Esq. is a recuse pug brought over from the ruins of Gilneas. He was purchased from his previous owner for two gold and a lot of bartering. His fashionable top hat came with him and was a prime factor for his purchase. Victoria, and by extension Glevanne (although with reproach), took Emerson in and dubbed him as Emerson Cartwright, Esq. Emerson is a loyal dog with a fierce bark. His bulging eyes and stubby face are prime scrunching material and his curled tail and pudgy behind also add to his cute factor. One would be unwise to be deceived by such a manly pug, for Emerson packs a mean bite and will viciously attack unguarded shoes. His favorite hobbies include snoozing in Victoria's knapsack and barking at the local seagulls. Lesser known to the public, Emerson is a mercenary for hire who works exclusively for dog biscuits. Glevanne Cartwright Glevanne Cartwright is Victoria's drunken husband and is essentially another dog to her. He does not enjoy being pet and his favorite treat is the blood of his enemies. Glevanne has faithfully followed Victoria for sixteen years through thick and thin. They maintain an act of despising each other to mask the deep affection they continue. Glevanne, who is terrible at expressing himself, shows Victoria he loves her by constantly raining on her parade. Glevanne loves Victoria with all his heart because of her ability to take his verbal blows and fire them back at him. The love Glevanne and Victoria share is unbreakable, no matter how much they appear to sabotage each other publicly. Trivia In Character * Victoria has complained so much about never having enough eggs that Glevanne has purchased her three Westfall chickens to provide a steady flow of eggs. Their names are Cornbread, Butter, Biscuit, and Lady Eggsington IV. The previous Lady Eggsingtons were made into a nice dinner. * Victoria and Glevanne's blood daughter Maya is currently going through a phase where she wants to be a warlock. She insists it's not a phase to her parents. * Victoria was indeed called "Icky Vicki" throughout her youth. She is traumatized by the words today. Out of Character * Victoria and Glevanne have their character inspiration taken from Al and Peggy from Married with Children, and Hal and Lois from Malcolm in the Middle. * The people who play Victoria and Glevanne are much like the characters and maintain a nearly healthy relationship, just like Victoria and Glevanne! * The nickname "Vicki" for Victoria is attributed to her player's aunt with the birth name Vicki. Category:Human Category:Priests Category:Clerics Category:Medics Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Doctors Category:Alchemists Category:Stormwindian